


Gummy Bears

by defenselesswriter



Series: Tumblr Fics [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenselesswriter/pseuds/defenselesswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Stiles finds out about Kate and Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gummy Bears

It was suspicious, wasn’t it? How did Kate know exactly when the entire Hale family would be in the house? How did she and the others mask their scents and muffle their sounds enough to get that close to the house and light it on fire?

How?

Stiles knew the why and the what but not the how, and that’s the part that bothers him the most. So obviously he pesters Derek about it, showing up at the train depot randomly to badger him with questions. At first, he tried to be subtle because talking about his whole family burning in his family may be a hard topic for Derek to discuss. Never mind that everything is hard for Derek to discuss. Like the weather, for example.

Unsurprisingly, Derek shuts up completely when Stiles asks about his family, so Stiles stops asking, but he doesn’t stop coming around. After the train depot, it’s the loft. And the loft is a lot nicer to hang out at. Maybe not as nice as maybe a function apartment, but it’s better than the depot. 

One night, Stiles convinces Derek that he needs to drown his sorrows into ice cream. The alpha is taking the absence of his two betas pretty hard. Surprisingly, it works. They get ice cream, sit on the couch, and just talk.

"I was eight when my mom died," Stiles says softly before scooping up his chocolate ice cream with gummy bears into his spoon.  _How old are you, Stiles?_  Derek asked but hey. Never miss with a good combo. 

"How did she die?" Derek asks softly.

Stiles eyes for a moment, gnawing on a frozen gummy bear as he thinks through his answer. “Cancer, I guess. My parents never told me about it. I mean, I saw my mom getting thinner and weaker, but I didn’t understand it. So one day, she just kind of collapsed, and I tried calling my dad, but he was busy with work or whatever, so then I called 9-1-1, and an hour after we got to the hospital, she was gone.”

Derek is silent as he eats his ice cream, and Stiles doesn’t want to disturb the quiet, so he just keeps eating his ice cream, avoiding thoughts on his mother.

"I met her at a party," Derek finally says.

"Who?" Stiles asks even though he has a pretty good idea about who he’s talking about.

"Kate," the alpha answers, his eyes flashing red from just saying her name. "I met her at a party. She was a college student, I was a sophomore in high school looking for the cure of a broken heart. It was cliche and stupid. Kate got me to fall in love with her, and I mentioned that my entire family was getting together one day; I was mad that my mom was making me go to school. Anyway, I invited her over to introduce her to the family, but she said she was busy. And by busy she meant too busy planning on burning my family alive." Derek looks over at Stiles, his eyes still red but also sad. It’s the most vulnerable Stiles has ever seen him.

"I’m glad she’s dead," Stiles just tells him. "Otherwise, I’d probably try to do it myself. Anyway, wanna try my ice cream?" He holds out a spoonful of his ice cream, inching closer to Derek’s mouth before the man leans closer and wraps his lips around the spoon. Stiles’ breath hitches at the sight, and he watches, wide-eyed as Derek slides his mouth off the plastic spoon, making a face at the ice cream.

"The gummy bear is frozen," he says around said gummy bear.

Stiles just nods silently, staring until he finally puts his attention back on his ice cream. He clears his throat, staring solely at his cup of ice cream until there’s a soft, “Stiles,” coming from Derek.

He lifts his head up to see Derek only a couple of inches from his face. “Wanna try mine?” he offers.

Stiles glances at the spoon full of pralines and cream with peanut butter chocolate ice cream. He just opens his mouth and lets Derek slide the spoon in. He sucks the ice cream off the spoon and bites down on it so when Derek goes to pull it out he can’t. 

The teenager is trying not to laugh as Derek glares at him. The glare doesn’t reach his eyes, though. His eyes are a mixture of fondness and amusement as he tries to get the spoon, which he could easily do, but Stiles loves that the alpha is humoring him.

Finally, he relinquishes the spoon as he swallows the ice cream and surges forward to catch Derek’s lips with his own. “Thanks for the ice cream,” he says after he pulls back.

Derek tries his hardest not to smile, but it slips through.


End file.
